


Warning Shot

by andreawrites



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Crime Fighting, F/M, Investigations, Moscow, On the Run, Police, Russia, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andreawrites/pseuds/andreawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MI5 agent Crystal Pearce is the daughter of Harry Pearce, the head of the counter-terrorism department. Like her father, she is working in the same profession, following his footsteps. A couple of years ago, a mission of hers took a wrong turn. She was decommissioned and later transferred to Moscow to find a fellow MI5 agent, who went bad, and get rid of him.<br/>Despite a few difficulties, she is still searching for him, trying to get back on MI5's good side. But her paths are suddenly crossed with a certain suspicious man named Will, who while saving her life, reveals to be much more than just suspicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warning Shot

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble I came up with while watching Kit Harington in Spooks: The Greater Good or MI-5. I might write some more.

March 12, Moscow  
21:36

Crystal paced through the grim streets of Moscow, her careful blue eyes scanning every dark, filthy corner for movement. She cussed under her breath when she spotted a ghastly shadow moving with the corner of her left eye. She managed to duck down just in time for the bullet to graze the side of her head rather than going right through her forehead. Her body hit the dirty ground with a painful thud.

"Fucking hell," she muttered lowly, trying to push herself up, but a hand grabbed at her dirty blonde hair and pulled her up instead. 

The man shoved her against the brick wall, punching her straight in the face. Crystal's hands struggled to find the hidden weapon tucked behind her belt, but the attacker interjected her desperate attempt. She received another blow for it, this time to the stomach. Her knees collided with the floor.

"Дайте мне имя!" The man demanded, gripping her chin roughly and pulling her face closer to his. She frowned deeply at the smell of his hot breath against her skin. (Give me the name!)

"Хуй тебе!" She snarled, spitting in his face. (Fuck you!)

The man's fist raised and Crystal shut her eyes, bracing herself to receive the hit, but it never came. Instead, the attacker's body fell to the ground next to her lifelessly. Crystal stumbled backwards on all fours, her head burning from the earlier wound. Her back collided with the wall of some building she was just moments ago thrown against, her eyes growing wide in realization that the person next to her was dead.

Another wave of pain struck through her head and she gritted with her teeth, trying to suppress the aching grunt escaping her lips. Then another shadowy figure moved out of the darkness, alarming Crystal. Still in the high from adrenaline and shock, she finally pulled out her gun and pointed it straight at the stranger's face. She saw his figure froze, his arms slowly rising. She didn't miss it was another male, holding the same weapon she was.

"Не шевелись," she hissed, attempting to pull herself up with the help of leaning part of her weight against the wall. She groaned, letting out a loud English cuss when her legs failed her. She didn't miss the man lower his hands and take a step towards her. (Don't move.)

"Нет!" She scowled, directing the gun to his head again, licking her dry lips. (No!)

"I know you're not Russian," he suddenly spoke, but didn't move from where he was standing. Crystal's eyes narrowed at him, but she couldn't see his face, only a part of his body, which let her know he wasn't someone people would want to mess with so easily. He was well built; she could see that even through the fabric of his dark suit.

"I just saved your life. Don't you think I would've got rid of you already if I wanted to hurt you?"

His question lay thick in the stuffy silence between them, Crystal still pointing the gun at him. He carefully put his own behind his back and she, reluctantly, put hers away as well. She stole a glance at the dead body near her, before gripping the wall and trying to stand for the third time. To no surprise, she failed again, but this time she didn't hit the ground, as the man's arm wrapped around her waist firmly, pulling her to rest against his for support. Her breath hitched in her throat and she bit down on her lip, forcing herself to ignore the pain coming from the side of her head.

"Who are you?" She swallowed thickly, her throat dry as he led her out of the dark and further down the main street. Crystal looked at him finally, his profile clearing up when a street light shone at him. He had sharp features, but she couldn't tell if from the situation they were in, thick, black curls that reached little above his shoulder, and beard in the same colour as his hair, surrounding his full, parted lips. She removed her stare from him before he would meet hers, even though his was intently focused elsewhere.

"If someone was following us, they'd have already shown," Crystal muttered, her words hushed, but she spoke them close to his ear and he heard her clearly. His head shook just slightly in disagreement. 

"Maybe. Maybe not," he answered flatly, readjusting the grip on her waist to get a better hold of her sliding body. The truth was, Crystal has been feeling worse with every dreadful second passing, the pain from the wound she had received to the head, seemingly increasing to the point where she couldn't quite think clearly anymore. She let out a soft whimper, shutting her eyes. It was hard to look, despite the dark surroundings.

"Don't pass out on me, I still have a lot to ask you," the man holding her grumbled.

Her jaw set when she pushed away the pain and opened her eyes again. "I'll try," she spat out sarcastically, her breathing shallow. 

"What's your name? And who was the man that attacked you working for? FSB?" (The Federal Security Service of the Russian Federation)

Crystal exhaled through her nose, not taking his questions seriously. She wouldn't have answered him anything even if she wasn't wounded. Instead, she forced him to stop and slowly pulled herself away from his arms, stumbling to the nearest building. 

The man cursed under his breath, "I'm taking you with me, either you like it or not. I need answers." He stepped to her with one swift move and picked her up with both arms, her gasping breaths letting him know she was in quite a bit of pain. "And you'll provide them for me."

He prepared himself a whole lot of struggling from her side, but when she didn't even flinch, he realized, she had fainted. He recalled it was easier this way for him. 

\---

Will made it back to his apartment faster than he would have expected due to the extra weight he was holding. He looked around again, carefully scanning the chilly Moscow streets before entering the building. It was even darker inside of it and he let out a tired breath, adjusting the woman in his arms closer to his chest. She was heavier than she looked. His troubled, brown eyes moved down to her face. Her expression was slightly frowned from the pain, and her eyelids fluttered from time to time. He stared at her parted lips and the way the poor light coming from the street lights outside created dark lines on her young face. Her damp blonde hair was spilled over his forearm and he found himself removing a strand of it from her bloodied forehead. He saw the wound and snapped out of whatever reprieve he seemed to have fallen into for a moment. Letting out another long breath, he hurried up the many stairs.

When he reached the sixth floor with his apartment, he was out of breath. The woman in his arms moved and let out a tiny sob. Will searched his pocket for the keys to his flat and with some struggle, unlocked the doors. He walked in the dark room, the large windows in the apartment giving him enough light to make it to his bed, which was set in the middle, and lay the unconscious woman on it with caution.

The action woke her up, her hand flying to her temple. Will caught her by the wrist and their eyes locked. "Don't touch it, you'll only make it worse," he said quietly, surprised when she obeyed him, placing her hand on her stomach. "We'll need to patch you up. It looks like the bullet just grazed you."

With that said he rose to his feet and went to look for the first aid kit he kept in the bathroom. When he returned, she had her eyes closed again, but by the way her chest was rising, he knew she didn't pass out again.  
"This is going to sting a little," he informed her, moving some of her hair out of the way. 

She gave him a side glance. "No shit," she replied bitterly, her rough language causing the corners of his lips curl upwards. She hissed like a cat when he cleaned the wound on her temple, gripping at his black sheets.

"I told you," Will mused, fleetingly meeting her darting glare. 

"I was just admiring the sheets," she said through gritted teeth, eventually relaxing when the pain slowly ceased.

"There," he whispered, standing up.

"Thanks," she moved to sit up, her forehead crumpling at the still aching spot on her head. Will sat back down, pulling his gun from behind his belt and letting it rest in his hand. She moved her eyes from the gun on his knee up to his face.

"Really? You think I'm going to run in this state?" She asked poisonously, narrowing her eyes at him.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what you're capable of. Now, your name."

When she remained quiet, he sighed deeply, raising his gun to her head. "Your. Name," he repeated slowly, his expression hardening. Crystal rolled her eyes at that, highly doubting he would shot her after he had just taken care of her wound and brought her to his apartment. She looked around at that. She couldn't see to the corners of the flat, since there were no lights on, but it seemed pretty spacious for a single person living here. 

She felt something cold press against her forehead and she looked back at the man sitting opposite of her. He had the tip of his gun touching her head. After a long minute of their deadly stare-down, she finally spoke, "Natalya. My name's Natalya."

Will scoffed loudly, removing the gun from her forehead. His smile looked cynical. "Your real name," he demanded coldly, leaning on his knees closer to her face while still pointing the gun at her chest.  
She glanced down at the weapon in his hands. "I don't like you pointing that gun of yours at me," she spilled out, her blue eyes flashing dangerously. "My name is none of your business. All you need to know is that I go by Natalya and -"

Her words got caught in her throat when he suddenly stood, her body being shoved into the mattress. His fingers wrapped around her neck, but it didn't feel tight, and he almost lay on her, their faces inches apart.

"I asked your name, love. I don't like you playing games with me."

Crystal huffed, anger rising in her chest. Her head was still hurting her like hell and his heavy body on hers made the ache in her stomach worse. The grip on her neck tightened then and he turned her chin roughly to the side. "Your name," he emphasized through his clenched teeth.

"Crystal," she finally breathed out, choking for air. The tightness around her neck disappeared immediately as soon as her name left her lips. Will had stood up, moving away from her. She rubbed the sore spot on her neck and sat up.

"Isn't it better when you're being honest?" He smiled humourlessly at her, the harshness in his eyes creating a knot in her stomach. For a moment there, when he saved her, brought her here and patched her up, she thought he might be like her, someone who cares to save people rather than blow their brains off. But she was wrong. There was nothing good on him.

She mimicked his smile forcefully, watching him sit down again. "Who do you work for?" He asked, tapping his gun on his knee, not amused.

She licked her lips and inhaled carefully not to cause herself more pain. "No one."

When his eyes narrowed, she half-expected him to bolt up and tackle her once more, but he remained still in his sit. "Who did your attacker work for? I'm sure you know."

The hidden meaning behind his words sent an unnecessary shiver down her spine and she hated herself for allowing this man getting under her skin. She was used to this; she was an agent after all. How did he manage to frighten her after everything she had encountered in her job?

"I have no idea," she responded coldly. "I don't know why he wanted me dead, or better yet, who ordered him to do it." She stood slowly, seeing him tense up but he still didn't move a muscle. Crystal walked to the large window, the darkness of the night outside not revealing her the time. The clouds over Moscow were thick and grey, covering the entire sky. It looked like it was going to rain soon.

"I wouldn't stand by the window if I were you," she heard him speak up from somewhere behind her. His voice was so monotone, it almost made her scoff. "If someone wants you dead, they already know the one who was ordered to kill you, failed. They'll be trying for the second time, yes?"

She turned her head to him and moved away from the window. He was right, she knew he was. "Who do you work for?" She questioned then, arching her eyebrows slightly at him. "And since you know my name..."

The curly-haired man smirked, standing up. He put the gun back to its usual place, and strolled to her. His arms crossed over his broad chest and Crystal noticed the muscles under his shirt tightening. The suit he was previously wearing, was folded over the seat of the chair. Her blue eyes drifted back up to meet his dark brown ones.

"It's Will," he replied simply. "And who I work for is none of your business," he added, repeating her previous words thrown at him.

"This will get us nowhere," Crystal then sighed deeply, moving away from his, his closeness making her feel nervous and without much self-control. She turned to face him again. "MI5 hired me five years ago," she began, staring at his none changing expression.

"I worked for them in England for a while, ten months to be exact, before one of theirs decommissioned me." Crystal's eyes drifted away from his face. She hated remembering her past and everything she had done wrong. MI5 meant everything to her back then, but she made a mistake. One she thought would be easily overlooked. But she was mistaken. "I thought I was 'out' for good."

"You're never really 'out'," Will objected, cutting in her story. Crystal locked her gaze with his intense one and nodded slowly. "Correct," she agreed, clearing her throat. "So, they called me up, found me, and sent me to Russia. To Moscow," she wagged her head out the window. 

"To do what?" Will asked, once more stepping closer to her. His eyes were focused thoroughly on her face.

"To find someone. A certain MI5 agent gone bad."

Will's head inclined at that information. "And who might that be?"

"They never gave me a name," Crystal revealed uneasily, rubbing her shoulders. "They said I wasn't far enough. Once I got a lead on him, then they'll tell me his name."

He reached up to scratch his beard, his thoughts going wild. "So, who do you work for? I've told you my story."

Will let out a long breath through his nose. "It seems we are working for the same people, Crystal."

"You work for MI5?" She shook her head in disbelief. "That's impossible. They said I was the only MI5 agent in Moscow."

"They lied then," Will shrugged. 

"No," Crystal whispered. "It doesn't make sense. Something's not-" 

A barely audible bang caught her short and she held her breathe. Will pressed his index finger on his lips, telling her to remain quiet. He looked around with caution, moving to her. Another bang resonated through the apartment and before Crystal could realize what was happening, Will had already tackled her to the ground, covering her body with his. Smoke filled the air around them as a thunderous explosion went off, something nearby shattering. Crystal picked up it was the large window. Will pulled her up roughly. 

"Let's go, we have to move," he breathed into her ear, pushing her in front of him. "No, not through the doors." He spun her around, directing her away from the obvious exit. They could hear muffled voices and orders coming from the window and from the staircase in the hall.

The two of them ran into the bathroom, Will revealing a secret trap door on the floor when he kicked away a dirty-looking old rug. Helping Crystal jump into the pitch-black hole, he shut the opening behind him.

She ran after him, stumbling through the darkness. Who was trying to get them? Will was right, the men trying to kill her were after her already. And now, Will was their target as well. A pang of guilt hit her chest, but she ignored it when they made it out of the stuffy tunnel. She lost track of where they were, but let Will lead them to the crowded streets of Moscow. 

"Where are we going?" She panted, catching onto him. He stopped abruptly then, grabbing her wrist. "I think I know the name of the agent you were supposed to find."

Crystal's eyes widened. "How?" She gasped, staring into his eyes. They seemed almost black in the murky night.

Will let go of her and moved closer. "Because MI5 also ordered me to find someone." He looked back into her shocked orbs. "You."


End file.
